Girlfriend
by loiseblues
Summary: Okay, i know its Avril Lavignes song, but its really nice!read and reviews! oneshot! Prepair for total OOCness! hehe!


This story is based on the song of Avril Lavigne. This story is also based on the manga of the second season of Gakuen Alice!!! There is this new girl in Alice Academy named Luna. You see, Luna has a crush on Natsume, and her type of Aice is the shortening of life one like Natsume. So that means, she gets whatever she wants…including Natsume!!! But this one is different Natsume gets a new girlfriend named Luna. Today they are on a date in a park, and Mikan and her girlfriends are going to get Luna if that's the last thing on her head!!!

Luna and Natsume walks pass by Mikan and Mikan gives a bump on purpose to Luna. Luna rolled her eyes and Mikan sang to Natsume which surprised him:

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I don't like your girlfriend   
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan: I think you need a new one  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I could be your girlfriend 

Natsume smirked while Luna wanted to grab him to leave them. But before she could do that, Mikan grabbed his shirt and told him with her girls:

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I know that you like me  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan: I know it's not a secret  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I want to be your girlfriend 

Luna grabbed him and left to go and play in the merry-go-round…Luna went in but Natsume was grabbed by Mikan so he couldn't go in. Luna couldn't get out cause the ride had started already. Luna watched the whole time, and she was really mad!

Mikan: You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)

Natsume was so surprise cause even HE knows SHE wouldn't say those things to anyone!!! 

Mikan: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right) 

Natsume was really astonished because this time, he was digging what Mikan was saying! Mikan was looking really cute, while her friends were there to support her…

Mikan: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

And all of them including Natsume was jumping (but Natsume NOT singing):

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I don't like your girlfriend  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan: I think you need a new one  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you   
Mikan: I could be your girlfriend  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I know that you like me  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan: I know it's not a secret  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I want to be your girlfriend 

By this time, Luna had already finished the ride and got Natsume somewhere where Mikan wouldn't find them. Mikan was looking for them. She saw them in a seat eating almost kissing and Mikan pushed Luna out of seat (anime style) and kissed Natsume on the cheek and left! Luna of course, struggling to get away from her, managed to leave with Natsume. Natsume and Luna were running joyfully at the tracks when Mikan shove Luna out and Natsume ran together, while Mikan was saying:

Mikan: I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: (again and again, again, again)

Natsume was nodding….

Mikan: So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear

Mikan snapped with her fingers.

Mikan: I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: (and again and again and again) 

Mikan showed Natsume hand signs like putting her finger in a circular motion beside her ear and Natsume was laghing…

Mikan: 'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: And that's what everyone's talking about

Luna went beside Natsume and saw Mikan singing to him:

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I don't like your girlfriend   
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan: I think you need a new one  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I could be your girlfriend  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you   
Mikan: I know that you like me  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan:I know it's not a secret  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I want to be your girlfriend 

By this part Luna was watching with Natsume what Mikan was singing…

Mikan: Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

Mikan pointed at Luna and Pointed at herself on the head…

Mikan: There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

Luna was really crazy and tried to get out with Natsume but he couldn't leave cause he wanted to see…

Mikan: Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

After that Luna and Natsume went out to play golf! Mikan and her friends were also playing in other side. Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, pointed to Mikan, Natsume and Luna. Mikan swigged it and hit Luna on the head which made her fall at the pond. All of them were laughing but Natsume reached out his hand. Luna tried to grab it but Mikan pulled it away. All of her friends were laughing and singing:

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
Mikan: I don't like your girlfriend  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way  
Mikan:I think you need a new one  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you   
Mikan:I could be your girlfriend  
Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: No way, no way

Mikan and Natsume went together and her friends were still singing…

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way 

Luna got so mad she tried to get Mikan, but Mikan dodged her and Luna fell on the pond…AGAIN!

Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru: Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret   
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru went inside the CR for the girls and drove all the girls away to get Natsume in. Mikan pulled Natsume in a stall…looked like a happy ending. Mikan showed told Natsume:

Mikan: HEY, HEY!!!

-------------FIN-----------

I know its kind of copying in the song….but it is nice! Reviews please!


End file.
